csifandomcom-20200225-history
Reed Garrett
Mac Taylor Unknown biological father (Claire's high school boyfriend) Mr. and Mrs. Garrett |status=Alive |actor=Kyle Gallner |appearance=Consequences |occupation = Journalist }} Reed Garrett is the son of Claire Conrad Taylor, Mac's late wife. Early Life Claire had given birth to Reed when she was very young and had put him up for adoption long before she met Mac. At first, Reed had mistakenly believed that Stella Bonasera was Claire, having observed the close friendship between Mac and Stella. After he learned the truth, Reed was reluctant to connect with Mac, because Mac was not his biological father, though Mac has since become a de facto father for him. Season Three Reed is first seen, wearing a yellow hooded jacket, eavesdropping on Danny Messer and Stella's conversation before Stella spotted him, causing Reed to run as Danny and Stella soon chase after him, but he escapes them by catching a bus. Reed later eavesdrops on Mac and Stella's conversation before being spotted by Stella again and is caught by Mac. He asks Stella if she is Claire Conrad, which Mac realizes is his dead wife's name. (Consequences) Mac visited Reed at his home for Thanksgiving, and gave him photos of Claire. Reed initially was reluctant to connect with him, but Mac made an effort after encountering a young man who had problems with his own step-father. Mac reminded Reed about how Claire connected them and would want them to get to know each other and Reed agreed to go out for burgers with him. However, Mac got called away to a murder which Reed understood and Mac left him pictures of his mother. (Sweet Sixteen) Later Reed and Mac bonded further, when Reed's friend at college was murdered and Reed himself was assaulted. (Some Buried Bones) Reed also learned that his mother's body was never recovered from the World Trade Center site. Season Four Reed is shown to have become interested in journalism, putting him at odds with Mac while trying to follow a case where a serial killer goes on the loose killing victims in a taxicab. He unknowingly entered the killer's cab, but the driver doesn't kill him and instead gives him information on the "cabbie killer" to post on his blog. (Personal Foul) Reed reported on his blog confidential information regarding the cabbie killer case, provided by a secret source who turned out to be the serial killer himself. (Taxi) He inadvertently caused the murder of an innocent New Jersey cop who was moonlighting as a cabbie. After the Cabbie Killer realized the reach of Reed's blog, he kidnapped Reed to help him get his 'message' out to the public. When Mac discovered Reed's location, cops were sent immediately. Later, Mac left the hospital with Reed; Mac called for a taxi. Season Six Reed's final appearance is when he asks Mac to meet him at Mac's favorite deli, where they talk about the victim, who was also Reed's friend and that the victim's partner called him for help. He also shows him the scar from when the Cabbie Killer slit his neck, saying it reminded himself everyday. They later meet him and when Mac asked him for the gun that killed his partner which he retrieved, he runs away, and Reed tells Mac that the killer was a cop. Later, when the case was closed, Reed showed Mac the friend's blog, congratulating the NYPD on helping stop the gold scam. Reed later offers Mac a drink and chat, but Mac asks for a raincheck. Reed later runs into the elevator before it closes. ("Pot of Gold") Appearances Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Victims